


Like A Fairytale

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I used to imagine myself growing up and marrying a handsome prince and living happily ever after. But then I would come back to reality.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Fairytale

I've never told anybody this before because, quite frankly, my family would kill me if they ever knew, but when I was little, I used to be interested in muggle fairytales. Embarrassing, right? Uncle Alphard sent them to Andie for Christmas every year, and soon enough she had a whole bookcase of them. Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White. When I was younger and I was upset or scared, I'd sneak into Andie's room and she would read me a fairytale. She always said I was a like a little princess, and that used to make me happy. I used to imagine myself growing up and marrying a handsome prince and living happily ever after.

But then I would come back to reality.

As it turned out, I was sorted into Slytherin house. I was brought up on pureblood traditions and stories, and Andie took away the fairytales when she was kicked out of the house. I was forced to face reality – I wasn't a princess, I was a witch who would marry for money and blood purity. Not for true love like in the muggle stories.

At the age of sixteen, I was introduced to Lucius Malfoy. Our parents arranged our marriage and we had one son.

Even after all of this, the whole 'true love' fantasy stays in my head and suddenly I feel like a princess in one of these stories because it's happened...

I've fallen in love.

I stare at her in the middle of the action and she's staring right back at me. My mouth goes dry – she is the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on and she smiles at me, making my heart flutter.

Love at first sight... seems impossible, but for someone who believes in fairytales and happy endings, I don't see it as impossible at all.

I know this girl will be mine, and in that moment the battle seems useless and insignificant because all I can see is her.

My soul mate.


End file.
